His and Hers
by dwut
Summary: It has come to Anna's attention that Kristoff has never seen a naked girl before. Rated for nudity, thought it is fairly tasteful. Kristanna fluff and love. Enjoy!


Hello all! Here I go again, I'm thoroughly caught up in the Kristanna buzz, so here is another installment to their relationship, not exactly a continuation of my first fic (And to All a Good Night) but can be read as such. This teeters between a T+/M rating based on the maturity of the reader—the rating is due to full nudity of both characters, though there's nothing explicit, just to be safe. :) Enjoy!

**His and Hers**

It first came up in a conversation they were having about the circus. Anna had _dragged _Kristoff to see the show when it had come to town and couldn't understand why he was so embarrassed by the aerial performers.

"Those tiny little skirts!" he sputtered in explanation as they stood outside on the parkway after the show. He was holding their tickets, the popcorn, and Anna's cloak as a bundled mass in his arms. "I just…I don't feel right even looking at them!"

"Kristoff they're performers. You're supposed to look at them!" she had responded in disbelief.

"Just—you—just see so much leg!" he tried again, gesturing wildly at Anna's legs which were properly encased in her skirts and bloomers.

"Do…you not like legs?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, looking down at her legs too, since he seemed to be momentarily fixated on them.

Kristoff made a motion as if to throw his hands up in the air but ended up in a tangle with her cloak and a face full of popcorn.

"Your legs are great. Fine! Fine, I mean."

"Not great?" She asked carefully, smoothing her skirt down over them.

"Great! They are!" He was so red in the face she was afraid his head might blow up. She gently detangled her cloak from his arms and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's okay, Kristoff. I'm sorry you felt uncomfortable with all the legs. I'll make sure to keep mine under control." She was mostly being serious, but also teasing ever so slightly. How could she not?

Kristoff didn't seem to have an answer to this, he merely shook his head so hard it looked like he was trying to dislodge his brain. She put on her cloak, gave his hand a squeeze, and led him back to the castle for dinner.

* * *

The next time it came up was in the middle of October when there was a surprising heat wave, potentially the last warm day of the year. Anna had insisted on wearing her favorite sleeveless dress. The one with the blue pattern and the low neckline.

She had planned on going into town and soaking up the warmth of the day but had practically body slammed Kristoff on her way to the stables. She ended up cajoling him into going on a ride with her to the meadows behind the city and had no trouble convincing him that it really was the way he wanted to spend his day off.

She had a double purpose for this trip, of course. She wanted to get out of the city and enjoy the weather, but she also wanted to spend some quality alone time with Kristoff, and it would be warm enough he'd probably strip down to his undershirt and she'd get to look at his shoulders and arms and back and…mmmmm.

They dismounted their horse and reindeer, respectively, and Anna did some joyful leaps and spins in the tall grass while Kristoff looked on, smirking.

It didn't take her long to trip over a particularly large rock (Kristoff said it was a tiny stone) and go sprawling into the soft grass. When his concern for her well-being had been satisfied, Kristoff plopped down in the grass next to her, and she tackled him with kisses. Perfect.

He was enthusiastically returning the kisses which were growing more intense by the minute when something crunched behind them and Kristoff shot up from where they'd been laying more or less tangled together to scout out the disturbance. Finding nothing to be the matter, he turned back to her, laying on her side in the grass, and paled considerably.

"What?" She asked, concerned with the sudden change in him.

"You're just—you're very—" The paleness had given way to a brilliant blush which spread over his ears and neck (and down his chest which she could see due to her success in removing his shirt, ha!).

"I'm what?"

"You'reveryundressed" was his garbled response.

"Dress—oh!" Anna looked down in surprise and found that her skirt was hiked significantly past her knees, her strap was falling free of her freckled shoulder, and her breasts were…well her breasts were not decent.

Fighting embarrassment at _his_ embarrassment she hiked her dress back into somewhat respectable shape.

Having lived an upper class life which included being dressed, measured and aided in bathing by multitudes of servants over the years had made her rather nonplused by nudity. She certainly didn't want to run around naked on the hillside, but she was also not particularly embarrassed by her own body. She was getting the feeling Kristoff might be.

"Are you—?" she started to broach the subject…

…and was almost immediately interrupted by the same rustling in the grass that had distracted them from their amorous activities moments earlier. This time the culprit was very obvious. Olaf burst forth from a large clump of grass that Sven had been grazing in and ran towards the surprised couple with his arms flung wide.

"Don't you just LOVE SUMMER!?"

* * *

Anna didn't get to inquire after Kristoff's fear for another several weeks.

It finally came out on a rainy day that signaled fall beginning in ernest. Kristoff had gone off to harvest ice in the morning, and Anna had spent the day alternating between chatting with Elsa in her study and visiting her old haunts in the castle. As the sun begin to set, she found herself in the hall of portraits where she had spent so much time as a child. Looking around at the paintings it was amazing to consider how much her life had changed since they were her only companions.

She lay down beneath the painting of Joan, her legs propped up against the wall, arms flung wide with skirts in a big bloom of fabric around her stockinged thighs.

She remembered skipping through here on that fateful day of Elsa's coronation, imaging a wonderful stranger who would become her doting companion, her lifelong love, and be her perfect counterpoint in every way. It seemed rather silly now, of course. Kristoff was unexpected, sometimes belligerent, often disagreed with her, and was in no way as clean and poised as the visiting royalty that lavished Anna with attention at balls. But he loved her _fiercely_. And he spoke his mind, he asked permission, he rivaled her in awkwardness...and he was standing in the doorway of the portrait room clearing his throat.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, springing up from her position on the floor and launching herself happily into his arms.

"How did you find me?" she asked as he chuckled and hugged her close, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Elsa told me where to look" he said, putting her back down and pulling off his rain-soaked hat to give his hair a shake. "I've never actually been to this part of the castle—it took me a while to find."

"I used to _love_ it here as a girl." she murmured, nodding her head to the northern wall reverently. "I would dance around in here, and pretend I was part of each painting…that I was in each one of the different worlds displayed…"

Anna trailed off as she saw the look on Kristoff's face.

"Oh come on!" She cried, suddenly defensive. "It's not as if I had a lot of other company, it's not THAT weir—"

"—Why do you have a painting of _that_?" Kristoff interrupted, and Anna followed his gaze to the three young men with sheaths of arrows slung over their shoulders, sharing some sort of camaraderie as they exited the woods from their hunt with feathered birds in their hands and not a single stitch of clothing but their boots.

Anna felt herself flush. "Andres, Joseff and Lucas," she replied.

Kristoff rounded on her, face bright red, eyebrows raised clear off his face.

"You NAMED the naked men in your art parlor!?" he demanded.

Anna balled her hands in her skirt but refused to back down or be embarrassed. She had been a lonely princess, she could do whatever she wanted to.

"Yes I named them! How else was I supposed to make a backstory and relate them to everyone else in the paintings?"

At this Kristoff's face changed from utter disbelief and something like horror to a more gentle look that he often got when she mentioned her isolated childhood.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just wish you could maybe not refer to them by name. It makes me uncomfortable."

Anna chuckled; "What, you've never seen a naked man before?"

"Of course I have" he responded, rolling his eyes and making a gesture towards himself that might have been indicating he was the naked man he had seen. Anna's blush returned.

"I just think it's weird that you have, too, and you're in here talking to them!"

"Oh it's not that weird!" She countered.

"I've never seen a naked woman!" He half-shouted back, and then stilled in horror, realizing what he'd admitted.

"…Never?" Anna asked carefully. "Not even…like a picture? Or…by accident?"

Kristoff stalked across the room and sank unceremoniously into the seat directly below Joan, letting his face fall into his hands.

"It's not that weird." His reply was muffled by his hands. "You forget that I was alone all the time, too."

Her heart melted a little and she crossed the room to sit beside him. Above his hands his ears were bright red. She thought of his response to the circus acrobats, his blushing fumbling discovery of her exposed breasts in the meadow, and was struck by one of the rare moments when she could see past his sure and steady Ice Man exterior to his true fears and uncertainties. She laid a gentle hand on the back of his neck and he sat up, giving her a sheepish look. She really did love him, this goofy hunk of a man she'd gotten in exchange for her hopes of a prince.

What Anna lacked in balance, poise and stemming her foot-in-mouth disease she certainly made up for in pure guts and kindness. She leaned a little closer to Kristoff's miserable expression, hunched her shoulders in and whispered;

"Well, would you _like_ to see one?"

The way Kristoff's eyes widened to saucers when he understood her meaning was just as satisfying as she had hoped it would be.

* * *

"Seriously though, Elsa will murder me—" Kristoff was saying as she shoved him over the threshold to her room and clicked the lock behind them.

"You've been in here before!" Anna admonished.

"Yeah but, only to sit with you by the fire and and maybe kiss you, not to have you strip down…"

"'Kiss' is a bit of an understatement, there," Anna pointed out remembering that particular tryst with his warm, substantial weight pressed down on her as he ran his hands up her sides and his lips down her neck, both breathing heavily...

Kristoff chucked self-consciously, but his eyes darkened at the memory in a way that she found rather appealing.

"Okay well." He said, "That time I didn't come in here with the intention of breaking all kinds of Princess…um, rules."

She laughed aloud at his fumbling word choice as she turned to face him. He was standing between the bed and door as if he was torn between running or sitting down to stay for a very long time. The look of uncertainty and mild bewilderment in his eyes changed to something more serious and hard to define as she slipped off her shoes and pushed them away.

Anna crossed the room and gently guided him to sitting on the cushioned bench at the end of her bed—a task that ended up being more difficult than it needed to be since he was so tall, large, and seemed to think that sitting and watching the princess take off her clothing was too predatory. Maybe it was, she tried to explain, pushing insistently on his shoulders, but she really _really _didn't mind and she wanted to make this extra special so sit DOWN! Finally he sat and she moved to stand in front of him, breathing rather heavily.

She wasn't actually sure where to start—now that she had his undivided attention—so she loosened the ends of her braids and worked each one out until her hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. It was unbelievably quiet in the room as she tossed the ribbons away and she was pretty sure that Kristoff wasn't actually blinking.

Suddenly it was too quiet. Anna was never one to let silence last for long, anyway.

"So this is what I look like with my hair down." She joked, because of course Kristoff had seen her hair down.

Her comment seemed to knock some of the intense focus out of him and he let out a surprised kind of half-laugh and blinked a few times.

"It's very nice." He replied, eyes sparkling.

Anna made a show of flipping her hair over her shoulders and shaking her head while shimmying her hips in what she hoped was an appealing way. Judging by the fact that Kristoff seemed to be holding back laughter, it was maybe a little sillier than she was going for.

Obviously she just had to take off more clothing. It would get very serious then. Probably really sexy. She reached up to undo her bodice—

—and was reminded of a pitfall in her plan. This was the bodice that laced up the back, the one that she always had help in and out of by Gerda. Not in a million years was she going to be able to get out of it on her own, not even if her shoulders suddenly developed extreme flexibility.

Kristoff interpreted her hesitation as fear.

"You don't have to—" he stood quickly and made a weird kind of flapping motion with his hands. "Anna really, we can do this later…much later if you want and I'll just—"

Anna stopped him with an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head.

"Oh stop, you sure know how to give a girl confidence!" she marched over to him and spun around so her back was to him. "I just need to you untie me please."

There was a long pause in which Kristoff seemed to be trying to decide if he wanted to make a run for it, but finally she felt his familiar warm hands on her shoulder blades. He scooped her hair over to the right side of her neck before beginning to untie the ribbons holding her bodice in place. His breath was very warm and slightly unsteady on the back of her neck and perhaps it was her imagination but she thought his hands might be shaking.

While he was still working out the ties at the lowest part of her back, Anna shimmied her shoulders and arms out of the straps of the garment and gave it a gentle shove down her middle so when Kristoff removed his hands it simply slid to the floor and she stepped out of it, turning to face him. The serious mood had returned to the couple, and Anna leaned up to kiss him once very gently, holding his eyes with her own as she pulled away.

She then reached behind her and undid the three buttons at her waist letting her skirt pool around her feet, and practically in the same motion she caught her underdress by the skirt and pulled it up and over her head. When she had detangled her head from the long soft garment and her hands from the buttoned wrists she tossed it away and let her momentum carry her hands to the simple stays of her corset, not even blinking as it joined the pile of fabric on the floor. She looked up at Kristoff who was still holding her gaze. There was a blush high in his cheeks but his embarrassment had been replaced by a certain level of concentration.

She was properly in her undergarments now, just the bloomers, the petticoat and the very thin chemise. She paused here, feeling the first tinge of nerves. Just because she was comfortable with some nudity didn't mean standing naked in front of Kristoff wasn't making her heart pound a little harder. Kristoff's eyes, which had not yet strayed from her face finally swept down. They were standing so close together that her petticoats were touching his legs, and he took an unconscious step backwards to be able to see all of her, gently running the beautiful embroidery at the hip of her chemise through his fingers.

"Lot of fancy needlework for something no one is going to see, isn't it?" he asked gruffly.

"_You're_ seeing it, aren't you?" She replied gently, happy that he hadn't panicked and run away yet.

His eyes snapped back to hers and he was so serious she almost felt uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you're doing this," he whispered. "I thought I'd never…I mean I knew eventually…I mean only if you wanted to…"

"_Kristoff._" She cut in, closing the distance between them again and effectively stopping his very endearing if not somewhat nonsensical rambling. His hands automatically came to rest on her hips, fingers still toying unconsciously with the hem of her top.

"I really do want to show you…well, me. And not just because you've never seen a naked girl, though that makes it pretty special." She grinned up at him. "Because I really love you, and I'm ready to share this if you are."

For a moment she though he might actually tear up but he disguised it well with a muffled "I love you" into her shoulder before kissing a gentle trail up to her ear. Anna barely suppressed a sigh.

When he pulled back again he was smiling like a kid in a candy shop, all traces of nervousness gone.

"I'm definitely ready," he said, and then with a hint of what could only be described as sass; "I was born ready. May I?"

Anna giggled while giving him a nod, and he skimmed his hands up her sides, effectively taking the chemise with him. There was an uncoordinated moment when her head was caught up in the garment at the same instant that she heard his intake of breath at the sight of her breasts and she had to reach up and pull her head free of the thing because his hands seemed to have stopped working.

And then, because he seemed too concentrated on her upper half to finish the job, Anna reached down and wiggled free of her remaining clothing before coming to standing straight in front of him completely bare.

For an incredibly long time he didn't actually say anything. He just gaped at her from arms length, taking in her small ankles, strong legs, full hips, waist, breasts and shoulders and…well back to her breasts.

"Well!" He said finally, "I was wondering how far these freckles went!"

Anna hadn't realized that she was holding her breath but she let it all out in one loud choking laugh.

"All of the things in the world you could have said and you chose_ that_!?" She demanded incredulously. She was taking another breath to tell him he should have started with 'you're so beautiful' when he reached out and ran his thumb in a warm trail down her collarbone between her breasts and across her navel, stopping just before the soft down-curve of her hip. The look on his face pretty clearly was a wordless representation of that very sentence. Anna's let out a shaky sigh.

"You're better than I could ever have imagined," he murmured. "And I imagined very hard, let me tell you."

She flung herself forward into his arms then, kissing him with abandon and wrapping herself tightly around him in every way that she could. He made surprised but happy sound in the back of his throat and kissed her back, hands ghosting over her hips and back before deepening the kiss and tightening his arms around her. One hand quested down to give her butt a exploratory squeeze and she felt him smile against her mouth.

He broke the kiss just long enough to mutter an ecstatic "_So _much better" against her hairline, and then there was no more talking for a long while.

* * *

"You know," he said finally. "I just thought of something that would make this even better."

Anna was understandably dazed (and wondered how he could possibly have been considering _better_ things) as he detangled himself from her and took a step back. She tipped forward on her toes, mourning the loss of his body against hers, suddenly feeling very—well, naked. She forgot about it instantly when he started undressing; Slow enough at first that she could stop him if she wanted to but more rapidly when it was clear that she was one hundred percent on board.

His broad shoulders and strong abs she had seen, certainly not often enough to remove the thrill of being in such close and personal situation with them. She felt her breath still as his hands went to his waistband and without any pomp and circumstance, he tugged his pants down and stepped out of them. Her etiquette teacher probably would have warned her that gaping at someone with a wide open mouth was not polite or Princessely in any way but she couldn't even begin to reign in her bottom jaw. He was…well…he was not like Andres, Joseff and Lucas from the hall of paintings. He was much more like an extremely buff, blonde kind of hunk with a really…_really_ large—

"Wow" she breathed.

When she caught his eye again (which took a moment; he was gaping at her breasts) he was smiling that lopsided smile and all traces of embarrassment were gone.

"Well." He said.

"Well." She replied.

She stepped close, placing her toes ever so gently on top of his, before letting her body cave forward in an arc so that they touched first at the knees, then thighs, stomachs, chests and finally Anna's head rested against Kristoff's heart. She let out a half-groan of utter wonder at the new amazing feeling of his bare body against hers—warm, solid, a definite hardening of his penis against her stomach…

His arms had come around her again in that wonderfully secure way. She tilted her head up to his and they didn't need to talk, to discuss this new development. It was pretty clear that they agreed on how fantastic it really was.

Kristoff leaned down to kiss her again, taking an involuntary step closer which effectively dislodged her foot from where she had been lightly standing on him. She took a half step backwards while simultaneously trying to return his kiss and tripped over the pile of her discarded clothing that neither of them had considered moving.

Being the largely graceless person she was, she toppled backwards and Kristoff followed her down (partially because he was kissing her and wanted to continue doing so, and partially because it seemed to be his new and largely pleasant life lot to follow her wherever she happened to go).

In the tangle of bodies, laughter and exchange of 'adorable's and 'dork's both managed to accrue a few oddly placed bruises and Anna potentially a mild carpet burn along her shoulder blade. But as they found these marks on each others skin, and talked and kissed and laughed about it, Anna realized that only she got the honor of seeing Kristoff this way at all.

By the increasingly love-drunk look on his face, he seemed to have drawn the same conclusion about her, and it was a duty he was fully willing to take on.

**End**

Thank you for reading! Please drop a review! :)


End file.
